


Flinching Beauty

by flickawhip



Series: The Mercurio-Trueheart Saga [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flinching Beauty

Myriam had always known she'd be blessed to be sold to a family who cared for her. She had long ago accepted that she was more than likely just a little more doomed than her sisters... all the same she went where she was told, sat as she was told, behaved as she was told. She had been slightly more reluctant to leave home than she had expected. She had, however, settled on her knees on the doorstep as she waited, knowing she would be forced to wait there whilst her father took the money, then, suddenly, he was gone. She was alone. After a while a Lady came to the door she looked down at Myriam, inspecting her. Myriam remained silent, watching her nervously. The lady smiled and beckoned for Myriam to follow her. The lady led her inside and to the bottom of the staircase.   
"Upstairs, first door on the left. You will find the...appropriate clothing laid out for you on the bed. Please change into it and await my arrival. I will be with you presently."

The lady said before departing to go and attend to some other business in the house. Myriam moved away to do as she was asked. She soon changed and settled to her knees. A little while later the door opened and the lady. Now dressed in a long flowing see through robe and white lace frilly under garments came in. She looked down at Myriam quizzically and smiled softly.

"I meant for you to be laying on the bed sweetling. You have no need to kneel for me unless I specifically ask you to."  
Myriam blushed and settled shyly onto the bed. The lady smiled and climbed on to the bed and knelt beside her and began stroking her softly.

"What’s your name sweetling?"  
"Myriam, Ma'am."  
The lady scoffed slightly.

"Mar'm? I'm not Mar'm sweetling I'm Jane...Lady Jane Mercurio. You don't need to address me as Mar'm."  
"Sorry."  
"And stop apologizing!"

Jane laughed.

"I'm not going to discipline you, you know...not unless you really misbehave."  
Myriam blushed, but smiled. Jane smiled and kissed her. Myriam gasped, mewing weakly into the kiss. Jane purred back and stroked a hand down Myriam's body. Myriam murred softly. Jane smiled and lent down and kissed her. Myriam mewed into the kiss. Jane purred and her fingers delicately trailed their way over Myriam's body. Myriam mewed again.   
"Such a sweet and sexy young girl."  
"And yours... M'lady."  
"And we have all the time in the world....rest sweetheart...for now I wish just to snuggle and sleep with you."


End file.
